


Are Your Eyes the Maze? Because I'm Lost in Them.

by whitecanary



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecanary/pseuds/whitecanary
Summary: just a cute ki hong lee drabble :) I've been in love with him for so long, and i hope you enjoy!!





	Are Your Eyes the Maze? Because I'm Lost in Them.

You look down at your raffle ticket- 877482. There are almost a million people entered in the raffle at the fair, and the winner gets a free trip to Atlanta, Georgia, for the Glader Con Maze Runner convention. You know there’s no way you’ll win, but you feel a little hope. Ki Hong Lee has been your biggest crush for the past two years, and all you’ve ever wanted is to meet him.  
The mayor steps up to the podium to announce the winner of the raffle. He clears his throat.  
“The winner of this raffle will get a free trip to the Glader Con convention in Georgia this November,” he announces. You can feel the anticipation of other excited fans, or people who know fans, and it’s exhilarating. “The winner is…eight, seven, seven, four, eight, two! Come right on up here and accept your prize!”  
You can’t breathe. You look down at your ticket, and want to scream with excitement. That’s your number! 877482! You let out a little squeal, and start running up to the podium. Your heart is racing and you still can’t believe what’s happening- this November, Ki Hong Lee will be in the same building as you. You laugh, and smile, and feel like crying. This is going to be the best trip, ever.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
It’s November 11: the first day of Glader Con. You got there extremely early, so you’ve been hanging out for quite a while, surrounded by fans who are almost as crazed as you are. You can feel the air dripping with excitement, and it fills you with inexplicable happiness.  
Your watch beeps as it comes time for the cast to come out. Your heart flutters with excitement, and you take a seat in one of the front rows. The cast comes out one by one, with roaring cheers for each. Your favorites are all there: Dylan O’Brien, Thomas Brodie-Sangster, Will Poulter, Dexter Darden, Kaya Scodelario, but most importantly, Ki Hong Lee. When he walks out on stage, you scream so loud that it’s surprising no one went deaf. He looks out at the crowd, and smiles that adorable Ki Hong smile.  
As he sits, he looks out at the crowd. You feel your eyes misting up, as you truly take in what is happening. You are looking at Ki Hong Lee. Ki Hong Lee is in front of your very own eyes. Ki Hong Lee. Is in the same building as you.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
After the q&a session is over, your tears of happiness have finally dried and your heart is filled with pure elation. The cast is about to leave, so you decide to head back to your hotel. You're about to walk out the door, when you hear someone’s voice call out to you.  
“Hey,” he says. You turn around, and your heart stops. Ki Hong Lee is standing in front of you, grinning. His dimples make you want to melt, and you can’t believe he is so close to you. You look around to make sure he’s talking to you, and realize that he truly is talking to you.  
“I’m Ki Hong Lee,” he declared, as if you hadn’t been obsessed with him for the past two years. “I couldn’t help but notice your beautiful eyes from the crowd.”  
Your jaw just about falls off. His voice is the purest, most beautiful sound you have ever heard. And he just complimented your eyes. Ki Hong Lee just complimented you. It takes you awhile to understand what’s happening, and you stare at him longer than is probably normal.  
He laughs, and your heart glows with the sound. “Actually...could I have your number? I wouldn’t mind seeing you again,” he says. He hands you his phone, and your face lights up as you quickly type in your information.  
When you’ve finished, he puts his phone back in his pocket and smiles nervously. “Thanks,” he says. “See you around?”  
Your heart is beating so fast that it will probably fall out of your chest any minute. “Yeah...yeah! See you around, Ki Hong Lee!”  
He smiles and walks away, leaving you breathless, and happier than you’ve ever been.  
Your phone dings, and you pull it out. A text from an unknown number reads:  
Are your eyes the maze? Because I’m lost in them.


End file.
